


Cologne

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: During songwriting, Massu notices something.





	Cologne

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Shige and Massu write a song together"

"That sounds weird," Shige pointed out as Massu hummed a melody, pen in his hand to write everything down, should anything good come out of this.

"You're right," Massu agreed, putting the pen down, leaning back in his chair, sliding both hands through his hair.

"Let's start again from here," Shige suggested with the pointer in his hand, and Massu leaned over to follow the direction to where it was pointing on the screen at the notes.

Being so close, he involuntarily took in Shige's scent and his nostrils fluttered a bit at the unusual smell.

"Say, do you have a new cologne?"

"Yeah," Shige said absent-mindedly, "Tegoshi gave it to me for my birthday."

"Is that so" Massu just said, "it suits you."

"Thanks" Shige's gaze was concentrated, attached to the screen and he jumped a little in his chair when he felt a pair of warm, soft lips pecking his naked shoulder blade.

"Massu?!"

"Oh, it was nothing," Massu said nonchalantly, shifting back to his original position, "I just prefer it when you smell like me."

They didn't elaborate on the subject further, not for now, but Shige was blushing hard for the rest of their songwriting session.


End file.
